Meeting Dragon
by Caz251
Summary: Charlie takes his boyfriend back to the Burrow for his siblings graduation party.


AN:Written for the Great Maze Challenge - After rangling those dragons, Charlie decides to walk with you through the maze. Awesome. You reach a gate, well actually three gates. Do you pick the red door that reminds you of 'balloons' and 'strawberries', the yellow door which reminds you of 'daffodils' and 'bananas' or the blue door which reminds you of 'hydrangeas' and 'blueberries'?

The Burrow was bedecked in red and gold balloons, and Charlie was actually dreading the crowd that would be inside. He hadn't been home in quite a while, having returned to Romania almost as soon as the war had ended, only writing home occasionally. He had of course been summoned back home for the party today, and he was happy to be there, but he didn't know if his lover would be welcomed.

His mother was throwing a graduation party for Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione, the four of them having returned to Hogwarts after the battle to continue their education, despite offers of employment within the Ministry. Not everyone had returned to the school though, his lover hadn't. His lover had used the last of his families' waning influence to be allowed to take his NEWTs early and secure a place for him at the Romanian dragon reserve. He hadn't been happy about it at first, the younger being allowed a place on the reserve, but soon he didn't care in fact he was glad he was there.

He had expected to have a frosty relationship at best with him, but had found that despite their being on different sides of the war, past history and family feud, he and Draco Malfoy actually had quite a bit in common. Their friendship had been tentative at best, and had somehow turned into a relationship. Charlie wasn't sure how, but he wasn't complaining, it was a relationship he was happy with. That was why he had brought Draco with him today, he didn't want to hide, and he hoped that his family would accept his dragon, but he was prepared for them not to.

Knocking on the door, he reached to his side for his lover's hand, fingers twining with his own as they waited for the door to be opened. "Charlie," His mother almost screeched when she saw him, pulling him immediately into a hug, breaking the hold he had on Draco, "I'm glad you're here. You brought someone with you as well."

Charlie tensed a bit as she turned to Draco, but his partner was already in motion, taking his mother's hand in his kissing it and greeting her. His actions seemed to shock Charlie's mum, and she stared at him in silence for a moment before ushering them into the house and towards the kitchen where everyone had gathered.

He looked around the room, they appeared to be the last ones to arrive, that was good, if everyone was there already he could find out all their reactions to Draco and if they had to leave, well at least he would have seen everyone before they went. The table and counters were as usual laden with food, his mother must have been working hard in the kitchen for a while. In the centre of the table was his and Ginny's favourite strawberry gateau, hopefully he would be able to have a piece before it all kicked off, but he doubted it.

Deciding to just get it over with he spoke up, "So, everyone, this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy."

Charlie was surprised, while everyone, except his mother who was bustling round the kitchen, looked at him, none of them looked horrified and no-one shouted. He looked towards Ron and Ginny, the two in his family that he expected to be most vocal of all about the situation, and was shocked to note that Ron's ear hadn't even started to turn red. Looking around for an explanation, no-one looked ready to answer his unasked questions.

His mum then put a plate of gateau in front of him, "We know. Draco owled us last week to ask if we minded him coming with you today. Now eat up."

Charlie looked at Draco who was smirking, that little infuriating look on his face annoying Charlie as it always did. It was a look that was purely Draco that said 'I told you so', the blonde had been trying to convince him for days that everything would be okay, but Charlie supposed that he had inherited his mother's habit of worrying. He shot Draco a quick look that acknowledged that he was right, but telling him at the same time he would be paying for going behind his back later. When Draco shivered, Charlie smirked, punishing his dragon would be great fun.


End file.
